


Love Wins

by LetThereBeDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Destiel, legal gay marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetThereBeDestiel/pseuds/LetThereBeDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following yesterday's events, I wrote a short drabble describing Cas and Dean's reaction to gay marriage being legalized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Wins

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a trip and wanted to write this ASAP, therefore I'm posting this from my phone. Sorry for any mistakes.  
> 

Cas woke up into a sunny morning. He stumbled out of his bed and toward the small table, where a couple of chocolate bars were put on a piece of paper. It read, 

Went to the bar down the street to talk to the locals.

-D

His senses woke up slowly as he looked around the room. Sam was sleeping in his bed. The TV that stood at the corner was on, the volume low. 

Cas sat down heavily on one of the three chairs that stood by the table and ripped off the Snickers' wrapping. While he chewed on the sticky peanuts and the chocolate, the sounds coming from the television reached his ears and became clearer and clearer. 

"...Confirmed that same-sex marriage is all fifty states is legal..."

On the screen, people were celebrating at the streets, but Cas didn't stay to look.

The door stayed open as he left it while he raced down the stairs and into the street. 

"Dean!" he called as he burst noisily into the small bar.

Inside, a few people were drinking quietly, watching the television with smiles and frowns on their faces. Two girls were celebrating ion the back, but the rest went on with their lives. 

When Dean heard his voice he turned around, a bottle of beer in his hand, and slid down from his tall chair. 

"We can get married now," Cas said, his voice lowering to a mumble as soon as Dean's arms wrapped around him and their chests collided. 

"We can get married everywhere." Dean's lips crushed against his firmly and he stopped talking. 

"Yes, we can," Dean murmured, smiling widely, his cheeks reddening. He leaned in and kissed Cas again, ignoring the people around them. His hands pressed against Cas' waist, warm and firm.

"We will."

 


End file.
